Khnum
In Egyptian mythology, Khnum is the God who created it on his potter wheel, men and gods himself, and is also the regulator of the floodplain of the Nile River. One of the underlords of the deceased Ra, takes possession of some of the lands of the deceased Goa'uld, becoming a System Lord in a very short time. His host also has some psychic abilities that manifest when the eyes of the latter become crimson. Biography Ancient goa'uld at the service of Ra, appears for the first time on Earth where his worship is particularly extensive causing almost the envy of Ra himself. To avoid problems, Khnum agrees to abandon the Earth and is proposed to control a small vassal domain within the domain of Ra itself. Despite a first moment of reluctance, Khnum becomes an indirect underlord, providing assistance to the Supreme System Lord Ra in exchange for protection from the most powerful external enemies. This vassal relationship ends when unexpectedly Ra is killed by the Tau'rì in the orbit of the planet Abydos. Tempted by the idea of recovering many of the planets of the dead Ra, Khnum decides to openly deploy on the part of the successor of Ra, the Goa'uld Heru'ur, receiving protection in exchange. But in months and years later, fate became inclement with Heru'ur himself. His death posed a serious threat to Khnum's fate, which sought a diplomatic approach to his assassin Apophis. While assuring autonomy, Khnum became vassal once again for a few months. Apophis's death allowed Khnum to end, to try to recover some of the planets once controlled by Ra, succeeding in creating his own interstellar empire. With his own fleet, Khnum decided to request the formalization of the rank of System Lord at the Goa'uld Council that at that time had gathered at the Hassara Space Station. The news of the death of the seven System Lords came unexpected blessing, but Anubis appeared from nothing by attacking also the armies of Horus Guards and some of the outposts of the new System Lord. Seeing no other shame, Khnum asked the blessing and confirmation of his rank to the new emperor Goa'uld. Stargate Renaissance ]] Khnum's real rise occurs when the summit between the high system lords in the Hasara space station is boycotted by tok'ra, which can eliminate all the more powerful goa'ulds of that moment. At the time of confusion many of the lesser Goa'ulds, underlords or renegades will succeed in getting Khnum from the overwhelming control of the System Lord and take office. But due to the disappearance of the potential enemies of the formidable Anubis that is emerging at this time, the new System Lords are forced to swear allegiance to the new Goa'uld emperor in exchange for the title and territories that remain open enough yet. Khnum is forced to deal on behalf of the new System Lords collective, recognition in exchange for absolute loyalty to the Goa'uld Emperor. During this time, Anubis himself sees the struggle between the new System Lords to get his favor, without realizing that a secret coalition was created to reposition and kill him. At the head of this coalition there is Khnum, the only one in Ra's house, still capable of wearing the goa'uld under a single flag without using force and coercion. Although the coalition remains hidden, it is progressively weakening the forces of Anubis, while the latter is engaged in an open conflict with Asgard. Disadvantages are contacts with Tau'rì, although in one of these the System Lord offers this latest advanced technology to deal with the common enemy. For the occasion, a summit between Khnum and SG-1 was held on the planet called P5X-610, where the least-tempered technology aid was decided to advance the Earth's technology and allow the latter to effectively combat the Goa'uld Emperor. In the months following the meeting with the tau'rì, Khnum became aware of the betrayal of one of his trusted underlords, the goa'uld Hapi in question. After carefully watching him, he caught him unprepared in the defense of his stronghold. Without going directly to the planet, he bombed the pyramid on the surface, killing him. in its place, he placed a new faithful nomarch in the control of the planet.In the following months, the rise of military action by the Anubis forces led by Goa'uld Pyrrhus and aimed at conquering the territory of the Goa'uld Achaman, forced the latter to fight a series of battles on each of his planets. Thanks to the reinforcements sent by System Lord Khnum, Achaman maintained sovereignty over the solar system, but after the impossibility of resisting a prolonged siege, Achaman himself decided to abandon his autonomy by offering his services to Khnum himself he had helped. The latter, aware of the danger of the gesture, still accepted the vassalage, incorporating the small solar system into its interstellar domains. This gesture forced Khnum himself to secure Achaman's cessation of hostilities against the Anubis forces led by Pyrrhus. Malecathi War ]] One year after the fall of the previous Goa'uld dynasty, a threat from another galaxy materializes in the Milky Way. This is a race called Malecathi. The latter caused by an unnatural will to destroy, raid numerous raids against the planets of individual System Lords, at that time secretly committed to weaken Anubis's power. Precisely because of the rapidly evolving situation, Khnum and the other System Lords, they decide to join forces under the aegis of Emperor Anubis without success. Severe losses are suffered by all System Lords including the Khnum, risking on two occasions being killed during an attack on one of his planets. After having been contacted by Asgard and their allies tau'rì, they agree commonly to find a common strategy to fight the enemy. For the occasion, the three big races gather at Hassara Station, where a pact of collaboration between the three powers of the galaxy is signed, waiting to find a solution and end the bloody conflict, which at Khnum alone has already cost numerous ha'tak and a very high number of victims among his jaffa. One year since the beginning of the war, the solution still seems to get out of hand, and Anubis himself is forced to look for the "Goa'uld's Eye" technology. The search for this technology and its use in an astronomer capable of destroying entire planets ends with the conflict with the Malecathi. But possession of that weapon in Anubis's hands poses a serious problem, and Khnum himself, along with his colleagues and allies, decides to strike a trap at the Goa'uld emperor. Attracted Anubis in the Earth orbit, it allows Asgard to be able to use the ancient antiquity outpost against the same Anubis. After fleeing his fleet, it signals the Tau'rì attack that destroys the rest of the emperor's fleet, killing him apparently. Sure to have eliminated the Goa'uld Anubis, Khnum comes to the Hasara Space Station calling a new meeting with the rest of the System Lords, for the division of the Anubis territories. Anubis War throne room]] Many years later, again the territories of the main System Lord, they were attacked by an unknown army that always attacked through space and never with ground troops. Knowing that he had already seen this technique in the past, Khnum demanded that he could meet his pariglasses at Hassara Station, to find a solution to this problem not only his, but the whole community. After reaching an agreement with the Goa'uld Atum, Atlas, Raijin, Apollo and Qetesh, Khnum made a trap for the enemy forces by exploiting a large fleet created by the various System Lords. But the battle turned out to be a serious defeat by the System Lords. The latter heavily defeated him was offered humiliation, or certain death by Anubis himself, who meanwhile had once again revealed to be still alive. Aware of the defeat, but too great to accept a truce moment, Khnum did not submit to the Goa'uld Emperor's request, beginning a war against Anubis himself. Despite the great alliance, the fate of war was particularly bad for Khnum and his alliance with the other System Lords. The latter recaptured Asgard and tau'rì to resume their collaboration against the common enemy, but also from the part of the Anubis faction there had been major defeats. With the betrayal of Vishnu himself, Anubis's forces were finally defeated in the orbit of the planet and divided into equal parts. Anubis escaped the destruction of his flagship, was captured and brought to planet P7X-377 by a squadron made up of Tau'rì, Tok'ra, Goa'uld forces. Delivered to the Omeyocan, he was imprisoned in a perpetual stasis in size without the possibility of influencing the various realities. But after the definitive death of Anubis, the political situation at the top of the System Lord became precarious because of the division of the territories and armies of the decayed emperor goa'uld. In the aftermath of the imprisonment, a civil war broke out between the seven System Lords for the control of most of the territory that became a disgrace. To avoid useless losses, Khnum declared himself almost immediately neutral by abandoning all claims on the planets of the former emperor goa'uld. Ascent and fall: Anubis and Ra Twenty years after his return, Ra decided to regain full control of his former territories by immediately attacking two of the particularly powerful System Lords at that time. The fleet of Ra magnified over twenty years of more than thirty ha'taks, appeared in the orbit of some minor planets controlled by the goa'uld Atum and Khnum, forcing the latter to a resistance not to surrender territories to the bellicose goa'uld enemy. the two factions clashed several times causing huge losses from both sides, but although the alliance between Atum and Khnum was more powerful, soon the rivalry in the military, caused a heavy defeat of the two allies in favor of the same Ra. Forced to surrender some planets to the former Supreme System Lord, they decided in full agreement to lure the goa'uld into a trap as the goa'uld Bastet and Kali did a few decades ago. But suspecting a trap, Ra sent his clone. the latter was immediately captured and put to death showing the trap of the two System Lord's. The real Ra lost no time then, attacking the main planets of the two allied goa'ulds. The reaction of Atum and Khnum did not wait, thousands of ashrak were sent with the task of capturing or assassinating Ra, while the massive mobilization of the entire fleets of both System Lord's, put an end to the second and ephemeral reign of Ra. surrendered, Ra was allowed to leave the Milky Way and set sail for the galaxy pegasus. In the following years, the balances changed in favor of two System Lord's, Khnum and Atlas, who managed to extend their possessions far beyond what was previously done. having come into conflict with the control of some planets, the two System Lord's found an agreement by dividing the true control of the goa'uld empire, becoming in fact the sovereigns of the empire itself. Their reign was decades later questioned when the redemptive Anubis reappeared unexpectedly. The last years of Stargate Renaissance, saw the return for the last time of the renegade Anubis, the latter despite his shown power, he committed the mistake of creating a parallel dynasty establishing a period of terror. Aware of the danger represented, Khnum strengthened his personal security by instigating the underlords and System Lord's against Anubis. The latter was finally killed permanently allowing the return of power in the hands of the System Lord's collective. The rebellion of the servants ]] For decades, the nomarchs at the service of Khnum continued to accumulate resources, armies and above all conspire against each other until one of them secretly succeeded in deploying most of the nomarch's against System Lord Khnum. Only a very few underlords remained loyal to the System Lord, the latter occupied by matters external to his rule, he did not realize the threat until rebellions broke out on the Safenkel, Khet and Mehevia planets. Having come to the notice of the open rebellion of the single Nomarch's, the System Lord ordered the fleet to hit the individual nomarch's rebels and their possessions. Upon arrival in the orbit of the planet Safenkel, the heart of the rebellion, Khnum and his army discovered that most of the nomarch's had rebelled, eager for power and eager to take the life of System Lord. The first battle saw the System Lord fleet defeated and forced to back down on safer positions. Continued raids by the allied forces of the various nomarchs, progressively weakened the armies of Khnum, who nonetheless retained full control of what remained of his empire. Strangely, neither the other goa'uld, nor other forces in the galaxy seemed to be interested in this internal struggle. In the following year, of the allied forces of Khnum, there remained only the nomadic planet Feovaiu, Gezegen and Anewen, the only ones still to oppose the increasingly ferocious attacks brought by the nomarch's rebels. But even this faction began to creak. The rivalries between the nomarch's and in particular between Kara and, Hehet, brought a moment of breath to the faction led by the System Lord, now terrified by the idea not only of losing his rank, but the same life. With skilful diplomacy, Khnum convinced many of the nomarch's rebels, to abandon the hostilities and to stand again on his side in exchange for new privileges. Maitreya, Serapis and Dedwen left the front and became neutral but in fact loyal to the System Lord again. With an enemy deprived of a considerable part of the forces, the balances temporarily changed. Aware of not being able to sustain a conflict that was bleeding for a long time, Khnum attracted the remaining rebel goa'uld within an uninhabited solar system with the rest of his fleet, but without the help of the nomarchs considered traitors of both sides . In the final battle, the System Lord's fleet finally managed to bend the enemy forces. After capturing the nomarch's: Shezmu, Mandulis, Atut, Hehet, Khemu, Kara, Yahweh, Tjesuher, Viracocha, and Igai, he had them publicly executed in the main square of the city of Akhmenu. But aware of the loss of so many excellent governors, he resurrected them one after the other, conditioning however their loyalty, and making sure that a rebellion could never happen again. Reported the absolute control of his interstellar domain, Khnum turned his attention to one of his nomarch's sent to the galaxy Pegasus for the creation of some colonies. After sending the trusted general goa'uld Hedjhetep into the galaxy pegasus in order to quell the rebellion of the goa'uld Zalian, Khnum could deal with the creation of a series of colonies in the new galaxy. But the loyalty of Zalian and the other Nomarch's of the galaxy Pegasus once again was less forcing the System Lord to intervene once more and this time personally. Forced to defend itself on several fronts starting from the attacks of the rebels' Nomarch's, an ambush was added by the Wraith in which the System Lord lost a ha'tak and almost a thousand jaffà to prevent Wraith from falling into his hand. Forced to retreat he reached a truce with the rebel nomarchs led by Zalian. With the return of Hedjhetep, The System Lord abandoned all claims on the planets of the galaxy pegasus, which passed again and permanently in the hands of the former nomarchs Zalian and Bilquis. Disappointed by the behavior of his subordinates and almost without any more resources at his disposal, Khnum returned to the Milky Way, seeking to reinforce his influence on Hasara's Council. Personality Khnum is considered an extremely dangerous goa'uld despite his particularly cautious appearance. He punishes mistakes with the same fate with which he has rewarded his servants with good deeds. He is one of the most peaceful Goa'uld, at least for Goa'uld's relations, and he left the war as best he could. Nevertheless, the states under his rule were extremely defensive in their marriages and held massive military force that Khnum sometimes used. Khnum was a skilled strategist and often won wars with minimal sacrifices. From time to time he gave the other lords of the system the impression of a parvenu that was easily underestimated, whose power derived from the people and therefore could hardly be taken seriously. This also contributed to his decidedly lethargic behavior in various encounters in which he pretended (or occasionally was in fact so) that during longer discussions, he stopped and preferred to devote his nails rather than significant contributions to supply. Category:Goa'uld Category:System Lords